


A Terrifying Creature

by musicmillennia



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Injury, Jonathan is a Nice Boy and McCullum Don't Understand, M/M, Violence, based on art, but nothing too graphic, you can take it either way really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Reid treats McCullum's injury while surrounded by blood. Based on fanart that is linked in notes.("A vampire doctor...you're a terrifying creature, Jonathan Emmet Reid!")





	A Terrifying Creature

**Author's Note:**

> imo I don't think a full, healthy relationship could sprout from turning McCullum, so [the art I found by krispytin](http://krispytin.tumblr.com/post/175132904240/mccullum-sighed-youre-surrounded-by-blood-in) on Tumblr was made all the better for me. Seriously, check it out, it's awesome!
> 
> A couple notes: Takes place about a month or so after the events of Vampyr. Minus the romance with Lady Ashbury, obv  
> ****Based on Hippocratic Oath/No Kill Play of Jonathan Reid****

McCullum doesn't expect Reid. He suspects no one does, but the Guard's perhaps one of the most affected. A powerful newborn, able to shadow walk and manipulate blood within two nights after his making...tossing a Skal off a rookie's back.

He draws shadows of red and black and clenches them around the monster, breaking its back in one loud clap. Another attempts to avenge its comrade, only to have elongated claws embedded in its jugular and a stake buried in its chest.

The gunner beside McCullum, confused and jerky, opens fire. Reid uses the next Skal as a shield.

Needless to say, the fight's over quick.

Reid turns to the rookie the Skal had attacked and asks, "Are you alright, young man?"

No, McCullum doesn't expect Reid at all.

The rookie understandably turns wide eyes to his leader.

Eyes narrowed on Reid, McCullum calls, "Alright, lads, move along. I'll deal with this."

Reid raises his eyebrows, comically widening his eyes. Damn sarcastic leech.

After the boys scurry off, McCullum adjusts his grip on his sword and snaps, "What're you doin' here, Reid?"

Reid glances over his shoulder. "I was seeing Mrs. Stella Fishburn. She's often plagued with headaches. And poor Rufus gets no attention from anyone."

"Am I supposed to believe you've been doin'  _rounds_ at one in the mornin'?"

"Well, with all these gunshots and screaming men, someone has to."

"We're protectin' 'em just fine!"

"Of course. Now, may I have a look at your back?"

" _What_?"

Reid gestures to him. "Your back. I can smell a deep wound."

"I'm not lettin' you anywhere near me,  _leech_."

"Come now, McCullum, you were doing so well, calling me by my name. I chose to spare you, didn't I?"

Bitterness seethes in McCullum's gut. Fucking vampire makes it sound like he's  _better_ , like he's got the higher ground. He tightens his fingers around his sword hilt.

Reid sighs. "You're bleeding heavily, sir. Either I take you back to Pembroke now, or you'll pass out and I'll carry you."

McCullum regrets sending the new kids away. They're barely outta training, which'd led to his injury, but he'd rather them than...

* * *

"Forgive my saying it, but I told you so."

_Fuck_.

"Here. You may sit up, if you'd prefer. I've not gotten the stitches yet." The wound's been sterilized, though. McCullum can feel the sting as Reid hoists him from the bed. "There. Now hold still."

McCullum's fists clench as the needle loops through his skin. He decides not to dignify the vampire with any response. Bad enough Reid's already let him go once. Admitting another debt owed is beyond the pale. Reid takes the steely silence in stride, letting the hospital's muffled activity speak for them. Occasional scream from what sounds like a woman, nurses and doctors calling each other, groans from other patients.

And here he is, leader of a vampire hunter society, getting stitched in a leech's lair.

Reid's office doesn't fit the usual dynamic, though. Vampire dwelling places usually swing from one extreme to another: filthy rich or filthy poor. Here is a gray medium, nothing to boast about yet clearly belonging to an intelligent doctor. There's even a healthy plant next to the medical desk whose chair McCullum sits in, big green leaves swaying in the light breeze through the cracked door next to the bed.

"Lisa," Reid says.

"What?"

"The plant," Reid replies pleasantly.

McCullum scowls at the thing. "You...named a plant."

"Why not? Plants can be wonderful, long-lasting companions if you know what you're doing. I'm no botanist, but my mother enjoys painting gardens. She constantly reads about them."

"I don't care." Reid still visits his mother? What kind of heartless bastard would inflict  _that_ on family?

"Perhaps you should. I keep telling you there's no need to hound me. Now you know I have a plant I named Lisa and a mother who paints."

"That supposed to make me weep for yah?"

"I hope not, sir."

The corner of McCullum's lips pull. He purses them into a fresh glare at the desktop.

He ends up side-eyeing the plant again. Doesn't know why until his gaze sinks a little lower to find his clothes on the floor. Blood's flooded around them, flicking at the bedsheets.

Reid's breath is heavy despite clear attempts to calm it.

Keeping carefully still, McCullum asks, "How long've I been out?"

"Long enough for me to remove some shrapnel," Reid replies, and now McCullum can hear the tension. "Rogue grenade?"

McCullum looks back at the bed. On a small table next to it is a bowl with bloody pieces. He's off his game. Wound must be pretty bad.

"Alright...just a few more," Reid says, voice dropping to a whisper at the end, as if he's talking more to himself than McCullum.

McCullum forces his breathing to remain steady. Last thing he needs is an elevated heart rate. Unfortunately, he can't completely control it, and Reid clears his throat.

"I've told you time and again," the doctor says, sharper with strain, "You have nothing to fear from me."

He completes the stitches and. Steps back.

Just like that.

"I look forward to seeing the barrel of a gun next time I go out."

McCullum hides his back. Reid's sleeves are pulled to his elbows. His jacket is gone, his tie loosened. Vampires can't sweat, but the rain does a good job of giving the effect of it, especially when combined with the stiff posture and slightly open mouth. The fangs are long. Reid hasn't fed in a while.

"You're just gonna let me go?" McCullum asks.

Reid freely shows his back to wash his instruments in the sink across the room. "Why wouldn't I? I've done it before."

One day he'll stop bringing that up. Maybe.

"You're shakin', Dr. Reid."

Reid huffs. "I know how to do my job, McCullum. Your stitches will hold."

" _Reid_."

McCullum stiffens as Reid rounds on him. "What do you want me to say? I refuseto take a life, if that's what you're wondering about! I was―I  _am_ a doctor first!"

"How?"

McCullum hadn't intended to ask. He doesn't wanna get close. But he can't say the question hasn't been simmering for a while.

Reid gives a careless wave. "Rats, mostly. Disgusting, but thankfully it's saved me from not having something to compare it to."

"...you're not serious."

"They're all over London and I can't get infected."

" _That's it_? And you still use those―abilities?"

"The claws and shadows, you mean? My Maker, as far as I understand, is one of the most ancient of our kind. I simply find a few more rats after a battle."

"But you didn't this time."

Reid looks  _offended_. "You needed treatment! Of course I didn't!"

"Even if it put my life in danger another way?"

"Clearly it hasn't. Are we done?"

Slowly, McCullum stands. Reid eyes him warily, as he should.

"I still owe you nothin'," McCullum says.

Wariness bleeds into wry amusement. "Yes, yes, I know. I'd caution against strenuous activity, but. Well. I suppose I can only offer you a shirt and bid you good night."

Shirt's a little tight, since Reid's a bit lankier than him, but it's clean.

"Goodbye, McCullum."

McCullum jumps from the balcony without a word.

* * *

Two weeks later, a pebble flies into Jonathan's room, followed quickly by another. Curious, Jonathan turns the world to gray, and almost can't believe his senses.

Yet when he ventures under the flickering light, on the street is none other than McCullum, clutching his side and glaring daggers.

"Not a fuckin' word," the man growls, "It's my last resort."

Jonathan smiles.

 


End file.
